


a baby’s laughter

by mcmeme



Series: Klance Family [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Babies, Dad Keith, Dad Lance, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmeme/pseuds/mcmeme
Summary: Keith really needs a haircut, but he considers it when he realizes it brings his baby boy much joy.





	a baby’s laughter

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small little idea I couldn’t get out of my head!

Thanks to the help of Romelle, Coran, and Allura, the Alteans that Lotor _saved_ were no longer blind to his true motives. Together, they worked in unison to create further protection in case of another attack like the Galra’s.

” _Not again_.” Keith groaned into his pillow, attempting to muffle the sound of crying with his own hands. With a heavy sigh, he turned over in bed and examined the screen that came with Pidge’s gift. Kai’s small body was writhing around restlessly in his crib, mouth wide open as it emitted screams. Keith could see his small fists flailing around, as if he was demanding for Keith or Lance to get him _right now_.

”You gonna get that?” Lance mumbled sleepily, and he actually had the nerve to grin. 

“I think it was your turn, actually.” Keith said, grinning right back at his closed-eye boyfriend. 

Lance groaned, “Really? Because, I can _clearly_ hear Kai screaming for his daddy.” His blue eyes opened, a smug look in them, “Remember Romelle told me I needed to rest? Pushing Kai out was _so_ hard.”

”You’re trying to guilt trip me.” Keith spoke flatly, glancing at the digital clock on their bedside table— _two am_.

”Please, babe?” Lance pouted with big eyes, and Keith was so weak to that look.

So, that’s how Keith found himself in the nursery, only in his red pajama pants with the overused air conditioning whipping against his bare back and chest. He picked up the wailing baby in the crib, holding him up by his large hands buried under the small armpits. Kai was smaller than the average baby due to being born two months early, but he was still Keith’s precious baby boy. He adjusted his grip on the infant, cradling him in his arms and making sure to support his head with his hand. 

Kai’s loud wails turned into soft cries, somewhat comforted in Keith’s arms. Violet eyes peeked out from under those lids, which had a smile forming on Keith’s lips. “What’s the matter?” he asked Kai, knowing he wouldn’t get a response. 

The infant let out a shaky cry, balled fists closing and opening as he attempted to grab at Keith. 

Keith really wished he had a translator. He brought the baby closer, trying to search for any sort of foul smell, only to find nothing. So, perhaps he was hungry.

Despite Keith’s beliefs, Kai was not hungry at all. He completely rejected the nipple of the warmed bottle Keith offered, wailing loudly when Keith tried to make him drink. He eventually gave up, putting Kai over his shoulder to relief any tenseness in his arms. 

Deciding that Kai was just lonely, Keith fell back onto the couch carefully, keeping a firm grip on his son. The wall clock now read three am, and he swore that was going to get Lance for making him do this. Though, Keith wasn’t sure if really minded this. Kai eventually stopped crying, letting out occasional coos. 

Keith drifted off as he laid back against the cushions, bangs getting into his face. He groaned in annoyance, one hand brushing the dark hair out of his face. He really needed a haircut. His hair was barely brushing his shoulders, and often, he’d pull it back into a small ponytail to prevent it from bothering him. He was planning to cut it sometime this week.

The movement of his hair seemed to have caught Kai’s attention. The infant’s squealing caused Keith to jump, heart almost leaping out of his throat. He looked down at the baby, relieved when he just saw a smile coating his tiny cute face. “Don’t scare me like that.” Keith frowned with furrowed brows, putting the baby back over his shoulder.

Keith exhaled heavily, drifting off into his thoughts once more as he waited for Kai to fall asleep as well. “Go to sleep, _please_.” Keith begged as his hand gently smoothed down Kai’s black hair.

Kai squealed once more as a result of the touch, small hands entangling themselves in Keith’s black hair. For a moment, Keith found it to be harmless. That was until Kai gave a mighty tug, pain spiking throughout his scalp. 

“Ouch!” Keith exclaimed, and Kai simply made a noise that sounded like a giggle. Kai almost had an iron grip, which actually scared Keith a bit. The infant’s tiny fists released the locks, a bright toothless smile shining on his face. Keith sighed, “You like Daddy’s hair?” 

Kai smiled, and Keith never cut his hair again.


End file.
